It Looks Like Snow
by ForgottenFables
Summary: The need to find a Guardian of Snow calls Reborn to go to the land of the dead to seek out someone that can point him in the right direction. But how while everyone react to the true nature of their new guardian?
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment proposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

><p>"Finally, I found one." Reborn said as he stood in front of a swirling green gateway behind a waterfall in the northern mountains of Japan. "You better be grateful for what I'm doing for you, Tsuna." The strange infant said as he walked into the gate.<p>

Once he was on the side, the world he knew so well had been left behind on the other side. He had left Earth and was standing inside of the Ghost Zone. The damned souls swirled about him, moaning and throwing about empty threats. Giant green rocks flouted through the space around him in the sea of green swirling lights.

"I see this place hasn't changed since the last time I was here." Reborn joked.

"Get out..." One of the soul cried flying towards him. The lizard on Reborn's arm turned into a green gun and he put a shining green bullet through the spirit's forehead causing it to scream in horror as it started to destabilize. The rest of the spirit scattered in shock of what the living infant had done.

The gun then changed into a green compose and Reborn took a moment to look at it before the compose turned into a green jet pack and he flew towards his destination. Reborn was a bazaar looking fellow, he had jelled up black hair that looked as if he had stuck a fork in a power outlet that he covered with a black hat. His business suit and side burns would be pretty ordinary, if it wasn't for the fact that he looked like a one year old baby. Around his neck was a giant pacifier, bigger than his head, that was bright yellow like the light of the sun.

Most people wouldn't have been brave enough to just walk into the land of damnation, but Reborn was not most people. He was one of, if not the greatest, hitmen to ever live. Though in his resent years he had taken up teaching the next generation of mafia bosses, or at least that's what he was supposed to be doing. Mostly he just liked messing with them, though he did make sure that he taught them everything they needed to know.

Tsuna was his current play thing. The boy was completely useless, bad at sports, bad grades, no friends. So Reborn took on the job of training the boy as his home tutor. But a resent development had caused a change to Tsuna's right to rule, and if he didn't win the battles over the Vongola rings, then he would probably be killed and a psychotic bastard would take him place as the tenth boss.

But to win he would need to gather guardians to represent him and stand by him in his uncertain future. But the boy would never willingly ask people to risk their lives for him. Reborn had managed to find a guardian for the positions of Storm, Rain, Sun, Thunder, Cloud, and even managed to get an old enemy to stand in as a Mist guardian.

However, there was one more position that remained vacant, and it was the reason that he had gone to the Ghost Zone to began with. To talk to an old friend who would hopefully be willing to help him find a person suitable to be the guardian of Snow.

Just like with the other guardian, the nature of a true guardian of Snow is very particular, and so was their job. The job of a Snow Guardian was to protect the Vongola family from spiritual attacks, so who better to choose the protector than a spirit.

After some journey, Reborn reached his destination, a tall and spooky clock tower that flouted in the middle of the emptiness. Once he reached the door, it opened before he ever knocked. On the inside of the tower were hundreds upon hundreds of clocks on ever surface. The sound coming the the combined ticking was a little unnerving, even to the hitman. "You really need a new interior decorator, Clockwork." Reborn said as he looked around the place. "Maybe something more nature light would make you less pale."

"So first you are late in getting here, and then you insult my choose in living arrangements. You wound me, old friend." The ghost of time said as he faded into view. He was like Reborn, nothing but an infant in appearance, but gave off an aura of ancient power. He had blue skin and deep red eyes that glowed from underneath his purple cloak. A smile played at his lips as he looked towards the other Arcobaleno.

Around Clockwork's neck, invisible to those who were not already expecting to see it was a pacifier, one clearer than any crystal. For that was the nature of the snow flames, unlike the other flames which produced a light within the visible spectrum, the Snow flame was ultraviolet and could only be perceived as a shimmer in the air around it. That is why it was sometime called, the phantom flame.

"Sorry, but I know you could have just opened up a gate for me at any time if you wanted to. So you can't complain that I am late when you refused to give me a ride. Besides, I had to make sure my hair was in perfect shape." Reborn said taking off his hat and running a hand through his hair.

"Oh, rub it in why don't you." The undead Arcobaleno said as he touched his own bald head. "You are so very rude for someone who has come to ask me for a favor. And such a hard one too. I doubt that anyone else in the worlds could give you the information you seek."

"So you already know what I want?" Reborn said with a cheeky grin.

"You know perfectly well that people with Snow flames are rare, almost as rare as Sky flames. But the nature of the Snow flame is tied to death itself, so almost all of the people who possess it become sickly and weak." Clockwork said. "You want; a young child ages twelve through sixteen, who possesses a Snow flame, is capable of handling himself in a fight, and would be willing to become a guardian for your chose of the Vongola's tenth boss. Is that a good summary?"

"It is either Tsuna or Xanxus." Reborn said.

"Don't try to lie to me, Reborn. I am not some fool. You and I both know perfectly well that Xanxus is not qualified to become the next Vongola leader, he lacks the right blood." Clockwork said blowing Reborn off.

"So then it is Tsuna or nothing and the Vongola rings would become up for grabs. You know how dangerous that would be." Reborn tried again.

"If Tsuna dies to Xanxus then the rings would go to that boy Dino that you had trained, not that he could use them properly. Even if you did give him knowledge of the flames." Clockwork said turning his back on Reborn.

"So then, you won't help me..." Reborn born said slightly frustrated. "Not even for all of this candy?" He pulled out a large quantity of candy out of seemingly nowhere. Clockwork swallowed hard. "You always had one hell of a sweet tooth, even before we became Arcobalenos. And since you have been forced to stay here. I would guess it have been a long time since you had any."

"You always were one for bribery and blackmail." Clockwork grumbled. "There are only two people in the world that fit your request for a guardian of Snow. A fifteen year old boy and a clone that was made of him who turned out looking like a twelve year old girl. The girl travels the world and doesn't like to be anchored down. But the boy is easy enough to find. He lives in Amity Park, United States, his name is... Daniel Fenton."

Reborn grinned and tossed the candy to Clockwork before saying. "Don't suppose you would be willing to give me a ride to Amity Park, would you?" Clockwork waved his staff and a swirling green gateway appeared in front of Reborn who walked through it.

"I suppose if the future is anything like I predict, then Daniel's power will be needed." Clockwork said softly as he began to eat the candy bribe. "Everything is as it should be."

* * *

><p><strong>This is just an idea I thought would be fun. I didn't find out until after words that the Snow Flame was a thing, though only in a game that was only in Japanese and was uncanon.<strong>

**Clockwork is the Arcobaleno of Snow**

**If I do continue this I will have to decide what the snow flames actually do. I was thinking gravity because snow lands on everything and makes it heavier.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment proposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

><p>"Oh, where is Reborn!?" Tsuna cried as they all stood out in front of the same giant structure that had been used in the battle over the Rain ring the night before. It have been changed to be used for the battle for the Snow ring, but no one had ever seen the Snow guardian that Reborn had found for Tsuna.<p>

Tsuna was rather small for his age, didn't have much muscle on him and was scared out of his mind. His brown hair and eyes were not all that interesting and neither was the way he dressed. No one would have expected him to be a mafia boss.

"I am getting EXTREMELY nervous!" Ryohei, the Sun guardian, shouted in his normal way of screaming everything. Ryohei had white hair in a short spiky style and grey eyes with a deep tan that made him easy to recognize. The boxer was starting to sweat as the time for the battle was drawing close but they had yet to see Reborn, or there mystery fighter.

"Oh come on guys, I'm sure Reborn is just trying to build up some dramatic tension. There's no reason to worry." Takeshi, the Rain guardian, said laughing in a carefree manner. Takeshi had short black hair and brown eyes and was a bit taller than everyone else on his team.

"Moron! How could you be so calm at a time like this! If Reborn doesn't show up with a fighter then we will lose automatically and Judima will be..." Gokudera, the Storm guardian, gulped slightly seeing the freaked out look on his boss's face. "Never mind, the baseball idiot is right. Reborn is the greatest and would never let us down." Gokudera had silver hair and green eyes and was doing his best to seem come. All three guardians were still injured from their fights.

"Ye... yeah." Tsuna said trying to build up some courage. "But I hope whoever Reborn found is really strong. That guy over there looks scary." They all glanced over at the Varia's Snow guardian. He was huge, seven feet tall and wearing a polar bear's pelt that made him look like a yeti. He had large metal claws attached to his arms.

"You have five minutes to produce your Snow guardian or else you will be disqualified and forced to surrender your half of the Snow ring." One of the two Cervellos said. They were dressed as always in there black bottoms, white undershirts and black jackets. There matching dark skin, long pink hair, domino masks made it hard to think of them as real people.

"Oh no!" Tsuna shouted holding onto the sides of his head. "We don't even have our half of the Snow ring! Reborn's got it! Reborn, where are you!?"

"Be quiet, no-good-Tsuna." A familiar voice said as Reborn came down out of the air and kicked Tsuna in the back of the head.

"Reborn, you made it!" Tsuna said relieved as he held the back of his head.

"Of course I made it." Reborn scoffed. "Now to introduce your Snow guardian. No-good-Tsuna, meet No-good-Danny." Reborn said gesturing behind them. They all turned around to see a boy around fifteen years old, but was only as tall as Tsuna, he had black hair and blue eyes and looked a little scrawny.

"Do you have to keep calling me that." The boy mumbled before looking to the other. "Hey, I'm Danny. And I guess I'm your guardian of Snow." He said rubbing the back of his head and grinning.

"Good to have you, I'm Takeshi." The rain guardian said smile.

"It is EXTREME to meet you! I'm Ryohei, EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted on the top of his lungs.

"Um... okay." Danny said taking a step away from the boy. "It's nice to meet you too."

"Reborn, what were you thinking!" The storm guardian panicked. "You expect this idiot to fight!?"

"Reborn, why?" Tsuna said crying.

Reborn kicked Tsuna in the stomach causing the boy to fall to his knees in pain. "Don't complain. I went through a lot of trouble to find the perfect Snow guardian." Reborn said angrily. "Now lets get this over with. I need to go to the store and buy more candy. I spent all my reserves on bribes."

"Very well. Will both Snow guardians enter the arena." A Cervello said as the door to the large metal structure opened and artic cool air shot out along with a few flakes of snow.

"Cool." Danny chuckled as he walked forward along with the other team's giant.

"They're sending that little kid in with Moriku? He's going to be torn to pieces." A blond haired boy of the Varia team laughed.

"I have to admit... he doesn't look like much." Gokudera said looking at the small boy's back. "I don't think I've ever seen him before. What family is he from?"

"Oh, he wasn't from any mafia. I picked him up in a small town in the states." Reborn said unconcerned.

"You did what!? Does he even know what is going on!?" Tsuna shouted.

"A little." Reborn shrugged as the doors closed, sealing the two fighters inside. "I told him about Varia and the fight over the rings and the power of being a mafia boss. And then I told him about what happened to Lambo." A smile twisted Reborn's baby face. "And in true Snow guardian fashion, he was outraged. The snow guardian is supposed to be a harmless and kind blanket over everyone, until the family is attack, when he reveals himself to be a raging blizzard who destroys any who threatens them." Monitors flickered on to show what was going on inside the giant freezer.

"Something isn't right..." Gokudera muttered.

"What is it, Octopus Head?" Ryohei asked angering Gokudera.

"Well Turf Head! It has to be below freezing in there. And Danny is only wearing a tshirt." Gokudera pointed out.

"He'll freeze to death!" Tsuna panicked.

"Unlikely." Reborn chuckled. "Look closer." They all did and found that Danny wasn't even shivering. He was actually bending down and touching the snow with a smile on his face. "I told you I found the perfect Snow guardian."

"The fight have began." The Cervellos said together.

Inside the freeze Danny turned to his opponent. "This has to be a bad joke..." Moriku grumbled as he looked at the less than impressive kid before him. But he was a hitman, so he would get the job done.

"So, are you going to come over here or am I going to you?" Danny asked chuckling. Moriku growled and rushed the small boy. He swept out with his clawed hand and Danny jumped to the side. But the beast kept coming, attacking again and again.

"Things aren't looking good." Ryohei said as he watched.

"I thought I told you all not to underestimate him." Reborn said crossing his arm.

But before their eyes Moriku drove a claw into Danny's chest, right into his heart. "No!" Tsuna shouted believing that the boy he had just met had died because of him. But then they were all shocked when Danny started talking.

"You really tried to kill the there." Danny's voice seemed more annoyed than in pain. The claw was embedded in his chest, but so was the man's hand, and there was no sign of blood. Moriku gasped as a strong grip throw him across the frozen field and into a wall.

"What the hell was that!?" One of the Varia shouted. "Mormon! Did he use an illusion spell!?"

"No, it was not an illusion. Not as far as I can tell." The black robed baby said confused as the rest. "The attack just went right through him."

"Now, let me show you what I can do!" Danny shouted as his hands burst into green flames, his eyes glowed a venomous green.

"Are those Dying Will Flames!?" Gokudera shouted confused.

"No... I don't think that they are." Tsuna said looking at them.

"Good, your hyper-intuition is right on the money, No-Good-Tsuna. Those aren't Dying Will Flames, which are an expression of ones life force. They're Will-O-Wisps, the energy of one who has already died." Reborn explained.

"You mean he is a zombie!?" Gokudera shouted.

"Is he going to eat our brains! That is so EXTREMELY bad!" Ryohei shouted.

"No, I think you'll be fine." Gokudera deadpanned.

"I told you he was the perfect Snow guardian!" Reborn said loud enough for everyone in the area to hear. "A Snow guardian's job is to protect the family from attacks by spiritual beings. So what better guardian than someone who is themselves is a part spiritual being. Fight fire with fire."

Danny had grabbed onto Moriku's wrists and had forced the hitman into a kneeling position. "I hear you and your buddies got a real kick out of shocking a baby until he was hospitalized." Danny growled angrily as the much larger man struggled to get away but couldn't move under the boy's grip. "Let me show you what that feels like."

Moriku's body shook violently as Danny's ecto-electricity ran through him. Then Danny picked him up and smashed him against a pillar, knocking the oversized hitman unconscious. "Be glad I don't like killing people." He said as he pulled Moriku's half of the ring off of his neck and put the two pieces together to get a ring with the symbol of a snowflake on it.

"The winner of the Snow challenge... who is that kid?" One of the Cervello asked since they had never bothered to get his name.

"Danny Phantom." Reborn said grinning as Danny stepped out of the freezer. "He's the new guardian of Snow."

* * *

><p><strong>Please someone adopt this from me. You can cut out this chapter if you want. You can even switch Danny in for Dani if you want. But I think it is a promising idea. I just don't feel like I can do it right now. <strong>

**I'm already working on several stories and I have to write a research paper for my job over the winter holidays, so I just don't have the time.**

**You don't even have to message me if you want to just use the material, or the ideas. Just do it.**

* * *

><p><strong>If this seems rushed to you that is because I am not very good when it comes to dealing with more than one extreme character at a time. It become to difficult to just figure out how they would react to each other and I lose track of actual actions in the dialogue.<strong>


End file.
